


Coming out to Fury

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they tell Fury about them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming out to Fury

Nick and Phil had been best buddies since their army days. So it was only natural that they kept no secrets from each other. Well,  _personal_  secrets at least. If they shared every secret they knew, they’d both be the targets of very powerful regimes, countries, and people by now. 

There was one secret though, that Phil did not tell Fury. 

And that secret was Clint Barton.

He’d been dating the archer for almost a year now, and although Clint has never pushed the idea of coming out to Fury, Phil still felt that Clint was not someone he needed to hide. Especially not from his best friend. 

So Phil took in a deep breath and let the words tumble out of his mouth. “I think we should tell Fury about us.” 

The archer looked up from a book he was reading on the couch in Phil’s office. “Pardon?”

"Fury. I think he should know about  _us_ ”

Clint raised an eyebrow. “Doesn’t he already?”

"Not unless you told him or any SHIELD agent."

"I didn’t tell anyone other than Natasha."

"And I didn’t tell anyone. period."

"Huh. So Fury doesn’t know about us."

Phil nodded. “So do you want us to tell him?”

Clint smiled. ”I don’t see why not.”

—-

Nick Fury looked up from the mess on his desk when Agent Coulson and Agent Barton came into his office that afternoon.

"Gentlemen." He nodded to them and returned to his work. "You needed to talk to me about something?"

"Yes sir. I- We wanted to inform you about something." Coulson said.

Fury stopped his scribbling, put down his pen and leaned back his chair.  _This oughta be good._ was his only thought. He gestured for them to continue.

"I- Barton and I have been dating for the past year." Clint took Phil’s hand in his just as Phil delivered the news.

There was silence. And then Fury gave the two of them a questioning look. Then he was back to staring at Coulson. “Why are you telling me this, Cheese?”

Phil turned to Clint for help but he just shrugged at him. “We- uh…” Coulson started.

"Tell me, Barton. Is there a fraternization policy within SHIELD?" Fury asked.

"No sir, not that I’m aware of."

Fury raised a hand to shut the archer up. “Wait, Did you even read the policies?”

"No sir, I did not." He grinned cheekily. 

Fury rolled his eyes at Barton. “There is in fact, Agent Barton. But it only applies to married couples. Stating that if you are to wed, you are required to change your status and provide information about your spouse. But that’s it. Now, what I want to know is, why are you telling me this?” He asked, directing the question at Phil.

"Well, I thought you wanted to know. I’ve been keeping it secret this past year, and you’re my best friend Nick. I guess I just-"

"Cheese, did you- Cheese, I knew what was going on before you hooked up with Barton." Fury shook his head.

"Who told you?" Coulson asked.

"Nobody told me, I could see the way you were looking at him." He pointed vaguely at Barton. "And I could see how he looked at you. I thought it was only a matter of time before you two got your shit together. Turns out I was wrong. I lost 60 bucks because of you two." He cringed.

"I’m sorry, because of us?" Clint asked.

"Yeah, because of you! I lost the pool, damn it. I was so sure you would end up together after Budapest, but no, you had to fuck things up and hook up at the med bay."

"Ther- There was a pool?!" Clint asked again.

"Romanoff started it. Almost the whole agency was in on it."

"There was a pool, and nobody told me?!" Clint asked again, exasperated.

"Uh… I think we should go." Coulson said, herding the archer out the door. Before closing said door, Fury called out to him again.

"Hey Cheese. Thanks. For still trusting me."

Phil smiled. “Always, Nick.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Can be found here on tumblr]()


End file.
